Talk:Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer and Cathode Tamer
=One of Two?= The article says it is one of two Digimon Wonderswan games available in English. What's the other one? Zyborgmon (talk) 02:37, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Name Here. Bandai of America apperantly calls them "Anodo" and "Casodo". 14:06, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :That looks like Hong Kong packaging, actually. 16:15, February 15, 2014 (UTC) ::In response, the game itself explicitly uses Anode and Cathode. Lanate (talk) 05:34, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Page Name Based on how we treat the other multi-version games (Digimon World Dawn and Dusk and Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue), should this page be "Digimon Adventure: Anode and Cathode Tamer"? Lanate (talk) 05:34, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :Yes. 14:44, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes. But should it be "Anode Tamer and Cathode Tamer"? Because technically the word Tamer is used in both titles. 15:13, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :::It could go either way. I have no strong attachment to either form. Lanate (talk) 02:39, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Separate articles? Why is it that each of the games have on Wikimon but not here? N. Harmonik (talk) 17:34, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :Aren't they virtually the same game, like the Story games? 15:37, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::That what I thought. So why are they separate at Wikimon? N. Harmonik (talk) 18:26, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Non-canon This game is clearly non-canon. Myotismon was revived, yet how could he be when his ghost was inside Oikawa ever since his death as VenomMyotismon? (and that's assuming his defeats as Myotismon and VenomMyotismon were actual deaths and his shadow form was a ghost) I've never known a video game to actually be canon to a TV or film series, aside from the Sonic Boom games. KillRoy231 (talk) 02:30, November 29, 2016 (UTC) :Time and space were literally warped. Myotismon could be revived for the same reason why Apocalymon had Myotismon's data as well. Tag Tamers also explains the context of the Dark Spore plot that the anime only alludes to. Just because you haven't seen it before doesn't make it less valid. Lanate (talk) 03:24, November 29, 2016 (UTC) ::All of the video games are explicitly canon as of Cyber Sleuth. 03:44, November 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Huh? When did CS say that the Japan exclusive games, or any of the games for that matter, were canon? Chimera-gui (talk) 03:54, November 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::I think he's referring to Cyber Sleuth's explicit inclusion of a multiverse. Brave Tamer got really close too, though they were more branching timelines. We might be using different definitions of canon though. Lanate (talk) 04:10, November 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::Except that the multiverse has been a thing for years, it doesn't mean a specific set of games are canon when they give conflicting details such as Ryo and Ken supposedly watching the Omnimon/Diaboromon fight when we clearly see that Ken is not with Ryo in Our War Game. While the major events of the Tamer games are canon to the anime, any details that conflict with the anime should probably be discarded as non-canon. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:24, November 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::::That's conflating "canon" with "in continuity with another specific work", and it's especially dangerous when we talk about "discarding" stuff. :::::::Millenniummon is the biggest "a wizard did it" in the franchise, and if we want to start cutting out materials that are implied to be a in a set timeline because of apparent plot holes, we have to discard most of 02 and several parts of the original series. It's not nearly tightly plotted enough to justify throwing out whole works when the published materials themselves explicitly say, over and over, "everything happens somewhere, usually in the same timeline, and if it doesn't make sense it's because someone was futzing with history" (as of Xros Wars manga) -- especially since the anime is among the most plot hole-ridden parts of the franchise, so it's especially silly to put it in any sort of sancrosanct position above the other parts of the franchise. ::::::::The only people who can define canon are the publishers - that's what "canon" means. It's not only arbitrary but an oxymoron for us to quibble about it. 21:32, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Pimsan (talk) 06:24, September 12, 2017 (UTC)The chosen children forgot about the Millenniummon incidentPimsan (talk) 06:24, September 12, 2017 (UTC) So does the Taichi and the rest still remember been kidnapped by Millenniummon? I remember reading some where they they forgotten the events that happen to them, is that true?